Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Legends
by ICrzy
Summary: When the Boogeyman returns and has grown stronger being kept in the dark, Man on Moon tells North there are new Guardians to aid Jack in the protection of the world. Three new characters, from three different worlds and homes. How will these new formed bound to stop Pitch Black? HiccupXMerida JackXRapunzel
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or How To Train Your Dragons! All rights go to Disney and Dreamworks! Please review and favorite for more!  
**

_"Legends are lessons. They ring with truths. Our kingdom is young; our stories are not yet legends, but in them, our bonds were struck. Our clans were once enemies. But when we were threatened from the north, you joined together to defend our lands. You fought for each other. You risked everything for each other."_

**~~~RofBTD~~~**

North, was in his toy shop. The jolly old Russian man was working on getting ready for his holiday which was two whole seasons away. The man believed his holiday was far more important than any other holiday, which he usually goes at it with Bunny. As the man went from one yeti to another, he noticed Man on Moon get his attention. The Russian Guardian looked at the moon in utter confusion.

"What is it old friend?" North asked.

_'It's Pitch, he has grown stronger.' Manny spoke to North._

"How strong? Can we handle him?" North asked.

_'Not you or the others. Jack must seek new guardians.' Manny spoke._

"Jack? But he has only been Guardian for a year, I don't know if he is ready to handle a team alone." North said.

_'Do not worry about Jack, he was created for such reason. Jack will be ready, I know.' Manny said._

North nods, "So who are these new guardians?"

**~~~RofBTD~~~**

"Merida-!" Shouted a female voice.

Turning to face the brown haired women dressed all fancy was a crazy redhead girl. Her hair was umtamed and her eyes were bright blue, she wore a green dress and held her archery stuff.

"Mum," Merida sounded annoyed.

Her mother looked at her, "You need to stop being childish and realize this is your fate. To marry a man of one of the three clans, it is tradition in DunBroch." Her mother spoke.

Merida whined, "But I don't want that! I want my freedom!"

"Freedom comes with a price, Merida." Her mother spoke.

Her mother began to leave her room, Merida moaned and flopped onto her bed.

**~~~RofBTD~~~**

"Mother," Spoke a very soft voice.

"Yes dear," Replied a women with youth that looked very unnatural.

She had black curly hair and wore a red dress. Appearing out from her room was a teenage girl, her blonde hair seemed to be probably 70 feet long which was best guess she had blue eyes. The girl wore a purple dress and did not wear shoes.

"I am wondering when can I step out of this tower?" She asked.

Her mother touched her face, "Ah Rapunzel. It's far too dangerous for you to be out there." Her mother said.

"But mother," Rapunzel said, "I've always dreamed of seeing the outside world."

"Oh I get it," Her mother started to look sad, "You want to leave your mother all alone."

Rapunzel shook her head, "No never! I- I just always wanted to feel the grass in between my feet, swim in a river, and climb a tree." Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel, all of those thing are dangerous. You could drown in the water or fall out of the tree and injury yourself." Her mother said.

"What about the grass?" Rapunzel asked.

"A bee could sting you, sweetie." Her mother said.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and her mother walked near the window, Rapunzel followed. Rapunzel threw her hair out for her mother to climb down on, and then left her daughter alone in the tower. Rapunzel watched her mother walk off into the forest to collect food. Rapunzel leaned against the window and sighed, her pet Pascal sat near her hands.

"One day, I'm going to leave this tower." Rapunzel said.

**~~~RofBTD~~~**

"Hiccup, how many times do I have to tell you! You stay out of the way during a dragon attack!" Shouted a very tough looking man.

This man was fat and large, his beard was red and covered a lot of his face. He wore viking armor and wielded a sword. Standing in front of him was a stalkly and very skinny teenage boy. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes, and his outfit considered of a green long sleeve shirt with pants and fuzzy brown boots, and fuzzy brown vest.

"Dad, I hit one. I swear!" Hiccup said.

"I don't want to hear it, son." His father spoke.

Hiccup looked around and saw the other villagers staring at him. They would mumble things about him, which he was use to for a long time. He slowly turned his gazed to the teens he grew up with. This cousin was making faces and trying to look superior, as the other four just gave Hiccup the same look like the villagers. Hiccup turned his head to his father.

"I have work to do. Gobber, take Hiccup home." His father said and walked off.

Hiccup kicked a rock and started to walk without Gobber, Gobber began to shout. Which got Hiccup's father's attention. His father shouted, and that Hiccup to run off. Hiccup had enough of being treated like he wasn't important, like he had to be something he wasn't. He hated being the son of the Chief, and just hated it. His life use to be better when he had his mother, but she is dead.

Hiccup continued to run through the forest, and realized he couldn't hear the voices that were once chasing him. Hiccup grabbed a stick and began to snap it in half. He was mumbling to himself in his own native language and then smacked a tree branch, but it smacked him in the face. Which made the viking even angrier.

"In Thor's name, why is everything my fault?" Hiccup asked.

He kicked rocks as he continued his walk through the forest, "All I want is to be a viking. To make my father proud." Hiccup said.

The young viking heard the sound of growling and moaning, he saw parts of the forest damaged and began to walk over. He saw a black dragon caught in what was Hiccup's job, at first the boy was happy. He had done his village proud, but he stopped seeing the expression of the dragon. He looked just like Hiccup, so Hiccup thought it over and ran over. He quickly untied the dragon before any vikings showed up.

Hiccup felt the dragon stand and smell Hiccup, Hiccup felt uneasy. Hiccup held out his hands to show he wasn't a threat and weirdly the dragon allow the viking to touch him.

"Everything we know about you, is wrong." Hiccup said.

**What will happen next?**

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hiccup

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, and How To Train Your Dragon! All rights go to Disney and Dreamworks! Please review and favorite for more!**

_"Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared."_

**~~~RofBTD~~~**

Flying into the toy shop was a pale teenager boy. He wore a frozen blue hoodie and brown pants, he wore no shoes and didn't seem to mind the  
cold. He had white hair and bright blue eyes. He carried a stick as a staff and stepped onto the floor of the toy shop, the Russian toy maker turned  
to his friend.

"There he is, Jack Frost! Welcome back!" North greeted.

"Tell me what this is about, North. I was busy in the east causing one lean mean snow storm." Jack said with a grin.

North chuckled and held out a cookie, "Cookie?"

Jack gave him a strange look, "Um no thanks."

North nods and eats the cookie, he walks onward into his shop. Following behind was an annoyed winter spirit, he followed the old man and had enough. He flew in the air and stopped the jolly man.

"North, what is it?" Jack asked.

North sighed, "I spoke with Manny last night."

"He talked to you?" Jack asked.

North nodded, "Yes and told me some news."

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"Pitch Black, he has gotten stronger." North said.

Jack rolled his eyes, "As if. I stopped Pitch once and I can do it again." Jack said.

North shook his head, "This isn't the same like before. Manny believes he is far too strong for you, and that is why he has chosen new guardians." North said.

"New guardians? Are you serious?" Jack asked.

North nods, "Yes. These guardians come from different lands, from different families yet share something very similar." North said.

"And what would that be?" Jack asked.

"The will of protecting others." North said.

Jack looked at his mentor and nods, "Alright North who are these guardians?" Jack asked.

North grinned, "First you'll travel to an island called Berk. You'll have to search for the one called Hiccup." North said.

North heard Jack laugh slightly, "Hiccup? His name is Hiccup?"

North gave Jack a look, "Yes that is his name. He is the son to the chief of the village of vikings. Jack, Hiccup may seem like he doesn't belong as a guardian but he has a heart of gold and he is very clever." North said.

"Okay, where do I go from there?" Jack asked.

"Travel to the kingdom of Corona, on the outskirts of the kingdom you'll find a hidden tower in the forest. There you'll find Rapunzel." North said.

"A girl?" Jack asked.

North nods, "Yes Jack a girl. She is very useful for your quest and you'll figure out once get to know her. She may seem far too excited and happy, but she is very important. Her knowledge of different lands and her positive spirit, will help you during your mission." North said.

"So where do I go after getting the girl?" Jack asked.

"Scottland, more importantly in DunBroch. You will find the eldest daughter of the DonBroch clan, Merida DonBroch." North said.

"A princess?" Jack asked.

"Yes a princess, but she is very skilled. She is an archer and never misses her target. Her honesty and very loud personality may be difficult to get along with but it makes up for her deep side. Where she is brave and such a warrior." North said.

Jack nods, "Alright." Jack said.

North put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack. This is very important, I know you are still getting use to be guardian but not only I believe you can do this but also Manny."

"Really?" Jack asked.

North nods, "Yes. We believe in you, Jack."

Jack nods, "Thank you North. I won't let you down."

**~~~RofBTD~~~**

Hiccup wandered off to find the dragon, he carries some equipment to attach to the tail of the dragon. Hiccup had a thought to help the dragon fly again and maybe ride it. Probably a stupid idea but he had to try.

Hiccup tossed some fish at the dragon, whom ate it quickly. He rubbed his head against Hiccup's arm and laid next to her new master. Hiccup smiled and rubbed his dragon friend.

"Toothless, I wish my dad could see me here. He'd see that dragons are evil creatures, that they are- just like us vikings." Hiccup said.

Toothless made a face and Hiccup awkwardly laughed, "Alright maybe not very similar but sort of."

Toothless stood up and nudged at the equipment on the ground, he wanted to test it and fly. Hiccup gets up and starts attaching everything together and sat on Toothless' back. He strapped on and looked at the Night Furry.

"You ready bud?" Hiccup asked.

The dragon growled and then took off into the sky. The dragon flew with such speed, which nearly caused the young Hiccup to be thrown off the dragon. Hiccup calmly, got himself back on the dragon and flew Toothless around the island.

"Not bad, Toothless!" Hiccup shouted.

Suddenly, the young viking felt a chill down his spin. Everything was getting darker, Toothless was acting strange. Hiccup got his pet to fly down onto the ground where Toothless has been staying in secret. Hiccup got off Toothless and he noticed how angry the dragon was.

"Toothless, what is it bud?" Hiccup asked.

Hiccup heard laughter, which startled him. He saw shadows surrounding him, the young viking looked around. Seeing a figure of a man dart from rock to rock. Toothless growled and breathed fire at one of the rocks.

"Toothless, calm down." Hiccup said.

The dragon was far from calm, Hiccup held onto his pet and slowly looked up. His green eyes gazed on the dark figure slowly appearing from the darkness. This figure was pure darkness, with gold eyes and a smirk that knows no trouble.

"You are one of the guardians that Man on Moon says will defeat me?" The figure began.

"Guardian? What are you talking about?" Hiccup replied.

"You are nothing, just a worthless runt." The figure continued.

Hiccup was use to such words, however his dragon growled at the figure and breathed fire yet again at the figure. Hiccup held onto his dragon, when the figure disappeared. The two heard the laughter again.

"Who- who are you?" Hiccup asked stuttering.

"Child, I am the Boogeyman." Pitch said.

"Boogeyman? That- that's just a myth." Hiccup stumbled to say.

Pitch appeared in Hiccup's face, "Oh I'll assure you. I am no myth." Pitch said.

"PITCH!" Shouted a familiar voice to the Boogeyman.

Appearing from the clouds was a teenage boy, Hiccup knew nothing about. This teen strike ice at Pitch using this stick staff, the teen pulled Hiccup behind him and Toothless growled but he moved over to be by his master.

"Ah, I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." Pitch said.

"I would never miss the fun, Pitch." The boy spoke.

"Clearly, Jack but why protect this worthless boy?" Pitch asked.

"He isn't worthless, I believe in Hiccup." Jack said.

Hiccup looked up, for the first time in his life someone believed in him. Hiccup formed a small smile and turned to Jack, Pitch laughed and then turned his attention back to the boys.

"I find that rich, truly rich. Believing in each other, faith, and trust. Just make believe words." Pitch said.

Jack points his staff at Pitch, "I suggest you leave now." Jack said.

Pitch grinned, "Very well Jack. I will leave you alone, for now." Pitch said and disappeared.

Jack turned to Hiccup, Hiccup was calming down Toothless and slowly turned to see Jack. Hiccup had a soft smile on his face, and so did Jack. Jack realized now what North was saying earlier. How Hiccup probably wouldn't look like a guardian, yet Jack feels like Hiccup truly belongs.

"Hi, I am Hiccup however it seems you already know my name." Hiccup said.

"Yes, I'm Jack- Jack Frost." Jack said.

"In Thor's name? The actual Jack Frost?" Hiccup asked a little stunned.

Jack nodded, "The one and only."

"Oh by the way this is Toothless, my dragon." Hiccup said.

"Vikings are now friends with dragons?" Jack asked.

"Um- yeah. By the way, who was that guy and why did he say I was a guardian?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh that was Pitch Black AKA the Boogeyman. He is out to destroy the world, and he must have found out from Manny that your a guardian." Jack said.

"Whoa, wait- me a guardian? No, you must be mistaken. I mess everything up, there is no way I am a guardian." Hiccup said.

Jack put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Hiccup I may not know you well but I know you belong as a guardian. You want to help others, you want to do something important and by stopping Pitch you can help everyone you care about."

Hiccup looked down and then at Jack, "Alright. What do you need me to do?"

**What's gonna happen next?**

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rapunzel

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or How Train Your Dragon! All rights go to Disney and Dreamwork! Please review and favorite for more!**

_"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard."_

**~~~RofBTD~~~**

Hiccup rode on Toothless as Jack showed off his flying skilled, Hiccup wasn't impressed and neither was his dragon. Once the winter spirit realized this, he flew near Hiccup and engage in some form of talking.

"So Hiccup, you left so quickly. Don't you have anyone back home who'd miss you?" Jack asked.

Hiccup shrugged it off, "Nah they probably won't realize I'm gone." Hiccup said.

Jack gave him a strange look, "But aren't you the son of the leader?"

Hiccup nodded, "Family is something you cannot change." Hiccup mumbled to himself.

Jack noticed his new friends pain when mentioning his father, or his home in any way. So Jack decided to stop mentioning it, instead talk about something else.

"So how did you train this dragon? Thought vikings killed these creatures?" Jack asked.

"Ah, well I actually caught Toothless but I- couldn't kill him." Hiccup said.

Jack looked curiously, "Why?"

Hiccup glanced over, "Because seeing him lay there I- I saw myself there. I saw how scared he was just like I was." Hiccup said.

Jack grinned, "Well any man can kill a beat but a real man doesn't need to kill a beast to prove himself."

Hiccup formed a smile, "Thanks Jack."

Jack pointed seeing the tower, "Looks like we're here."

Jack and Hiccup lowered onto the ground, Hiccup got off Toothless. The viking was looking at the old tower and turned to Jack, Jack walked in the grass and felt the grass change to ice.

"Sure this is the right place?" Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded, "This is where North said."

Hiccup nods, "Yeah cause Santa Claus is real."

**~~~RofBTD~~~**

Hearing voices from the bottom of the tower, Rapunzel ran to the window. She opened widely and saw two teenagers and a dragon, she gasped which got their attention. She saw the pale one point at her and the other one glance up. Rapunzel ran back and didn't notice the pale one fly up, she turned around wielding a frying pan.

"I'm warning you, I have a frying pan." Rapunzel stated.

Jack smiled, "Whoa. No need to threat me, I am a friend." Jack said.

"How did you find me?" Rapunzel asked.

"A friend told me. He told me you are a guardian and to help save the world." Jack said.

"Me? I am just a- girl." Rapunzel stuttered.

Clearly Jack knew there was something she was keeping from him, besides her over amount of hair. Jack held his hand out with a smile and she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Rapunzel, my name is Jack Frost. I am here for you, for you to help save the world." Jack said.

Rapunzel blushed slightly, "What do I know? I've never left this tower before." Rapunzel said.

"Want to change that?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel bit her lip and then took Jack's hand. Rapunzel jumps out of the tower using her hair like rope, which startled Hiccup below. Jack flew down and stood next to Hiccup. Toothless walked over to Rapunzel, she stood frozen and allowed the dragon to smell her and then walk back over to Hiccup.

"I apologize if he scared you. My name is Hiccup, and that is Toothless." Hiccup said.

"Nice to meet you, I am Rapunzel." Rapunzel said with a smile.

Hiccup felt the blonde grab his hand and shake it, Hiccup was pink from blushing and awkwardly smiled at her. She laughed slightly seeing him blush, and then turned to Jack. He was leaning against his staff. Yet there was a strange feeling in the area, and Jack wasn't the only one who noticed. Jack glanced at Toothless, who was beginning to growl.

"I think we should leave, and now." Jack said.

Hiccup nods, "Right."

Hiccup took Rapunzel's hand and guided her onto Toothless. Hiccup got on his dragon, and then took off with Jack flying behind him. Appearing from the shadows was Rapunzel's mother. She walked over to the tower and saw the window open.

"Rapunzel darling!" Her mother shouted.

No reply, so she goes to run into the house but a force of darkness appeared. The women was face to face with Pitch Black.

"Gothel, you'll find that Rapunzel is not there." Pitch said.

"Pitch, what brings you here?" Gothel spoke.

"Your "daughter" has joined forces with the guardians. Then it will be a matter of time until she knows the truth." Pitch said.

Gothel glared, "How dare you. You could have given me a warning you waste of space!" Gothel said.

Pitch touched her hand, "Yes but what fun would that be? Besides I have plans, and those plans include you helping me stop these guardians." Pitch said.

**~~~RofBTD~~~**

"What was that cool feeling back there?" Rapunzel asked.

"Probably Pitch, he must have followed us." Jack said.

"Who?" Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup turned to face her, "Pitch Black is the Boogeyman. Jack, how could he have followed us?" Hiccup asked.

Jack sighed, "Clearly he knows about you guys being guardians. We need to hurry to Scotland and warn our last guardian." Jack said.

The winter spirit flew off quickly, with the rider and girl riding the dragon fly right behind the spirit.

**What will happen next?**

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	4. Chapter 4: Merida

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or How To Train Your Dragon! All rights go to Disney and Dreamworks! Please review and favorite for more!**

_"I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. Ever!"_

**~~~RofBTD~~~**

"Merida!" Shouted a women.

The young girl, a princess as a matter of fact, just aimed the arrow at her target. She hated her mother, hated what her mother forced her to do. She was only sixteen, she was still a child. To be wed, to be forced to loose all her freedom. Just for a stupid tradition. She hated it.

"Merida!" The voice grew louder.

Merida turned and her mother's face was in her, Merida had a glare across her face similar to her mother's. Her mother grabbed the Scottish princess'  
arm and dragged her away from anyone. Merida didn't whine or complain as she was dragged away.

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked.

Merida rolled her eyes, "I am not going to the dinner."

"Merida, it's tradition that the princess-." Her mother was cut off.

"Everything is tradtion. Everything is forced upon me, and you know what? I don't want this life." Merida said.

"Now watch what you say young lady." Her mother said.

"All I ever wanted was my freedom, is that so much to ask for?" Merida asked.

Her mother shook her head, "Having freedom but with what cost? You loose all respect and all control of your responsibilities." Her mother said.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Merida shouted.

"I'll treat you the way I see fit!" Her mother shouted.

Merida made her hands into fists, "I hate you!"

Merida grabbed her arrows and bow, and then ran off. Merida ran through the thick woods and didn't look back. She ran and ran until the young girl was certain her mother didn't follow her. Merida sat down slowly on a rock and catched her breathe.

"My, my." Said a voice in the shadows.

Merida stood up and ready her arrows, "Who goes there?" Merida asked aiming her arrow in the shadows.

"Aren't you the brave one." The voice grew closer.

Merida turned around and kept her guard up, "I am warning ya. I am Merida, and I am not afraid of anything." Merida said.

"Of course you are, child. Everyone has fears, well expect me." The voice said.

Merida looked around and saw something coming from the shadows, it was a hand. She released the arrow and it shot and got suck in the hand of this figure. Which angered it, and he broken the arrow in half to remove it.

"Now, child you set your fate." He spoke.

"PITCH!" Shouted the winter spirit.

**~~~RofBTD~~~**

Merida saw this young teenage boy stand in front of her. He looked so pale yet he seemed so strong. He held the staff pointing at the figure known as Pitch. Merida heard the sound of a dragon and reached for her arrow, yet the sound of another female set her off.

"Wait-!" Popping off the dragon was the blonde teenager.

"Who are ye?" Merida asked.

Jack grinned, "We're all guardians."

"Guardians?" Merida asked.

Hiccup nodded appearing next to Merida, "Yeah."

Merida glared at the viking and turned to Jack, "Who is the clown?"

"Pitch Black or the Boogeyman." Jack said.

"Ah, well he doesn't look like any Boogeyman." Merida said.

Pitch laughed, "You honestly think now that you're all together you can win? No, its time for fear to rule the world. Just like the Dark Ages." Pitch said.

Jack glared at the nightmare, wielding his staff at the monster. Merida pulled out her arrow and ready her aim, and Hiccup jumped on Toothless' back while Rapunzel stood behind the dragon.

"You cannot stop me. You cannot win. You will fall, and then fear will rise and I'll be powerful!" Pitch said.

Hiccup grinned, "This conversation is feeling one sided."

Jack grinned and laughed partly, which that shocked Pitch. That the viking can speak and in such tone, in the tone of no fear. Pitch grinned and wandered into the shadows and his laughed echoed the guardians minds.

"You cannot kill fear." Pitch said.

Rapunzel stood forward, "We're not afraid of you." She said.

"We'll see." Pitch said.

There was a loud shake on the ground, and everyone exchanged looks. They heard the shout of a bear growling, and then Toothless growling as well. Jack glanced noticing the fear in Merida's eyes.

"Merida, do not be afraid. That is what Pitch wants." Jack said.

"I'm trying but- Mor'du is a demon." Merida said.

"A demon?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida nods, "Yes."

Hiccup sighed, "Great just what we need."

Jack shook his head, "Guys remain calm. We can do this."

"Do that? And who the heck are you savages?"Merida asked.

Jack turned and looked at the Scottish princess, "I am Jack Frost, and you are a guardian." Jack said.

Rapunzel smiled as Hiccup handed her a viking awe, "I am Rapunzel also a guardian. It sounds weird saying out loud." Rapunzel said.

"And I am Hiccup, that is Toothless. I am a guardian too." Hiccup said.

Merida didn't really look at Hiccup and returned to Jack, "Frost what is the plan then?"

Jack grinned, "We'll have some fun and stop this demon." Jack said.

From the shadows appeared a giant black bear with golden eyes, standing awaiting were four teenage kids with a dragon.  
**What happens next?  
**

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


End file.
